


cup of tea

by sandyfiwee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Professor Remus Lupin, Teacher-Student Relationship, blushing remus, but remus is still younger than sirius, sirius is two times bigger than remus, smol remus, tall sirius, tiny remus, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyfiwee/pseuds/sandyfiwee
Summary: remus lupin is a university professor. english literature professor. the youngest university professor ever, even younger than some of his students, including sirius black.sirius black is pining after remus, and remus is just a innocent professor who happens to be very cute and pinable.***sirius x remus***w a r n i n g s / r e m i n d e r s :- wolfstar- boy x boy- swearing- no smut/sex- intentional lowercase***d i s c l a i m e r : i do not own any of j.k. rowling's characters





	1. i

remus lupin had no clue what to expect.

it was his first year of teaching at this university, and he has no experience in teaching bored teens and young adults.

to be fair, he should be one of those bored young adults, but instead, he is an anxious young adult that is about to teach english literature in a very notorious and well-known university, hogwarts.

remus was pretty sure the only reason he actually got hired was because he was good friends, as sad as this sounds, with the headmaster. headmaster dumbledore wasn’t exactly “young”, but he had enough twinkle in his eye for people to second think his age.

his best and only friend, lily evans, also attends hogwarts and he was sure that she pitched in a good word for him.

walking down the long, majestic hallways was a pure dream. he never grew up in money and wealth, and even just getting a small ice cream snack seemed like the best thing in the world for him.

being in hogwarts, teaching in hogwarts, being paid by hogwarts is so mind blowing and miraculous that sometimes, remus had to pinch himself to make sure it wasn’t all a dream.

no one was in the hallways since most everyone had classes at this time. remus had already talked to the headmaster, as well as some of the other professors. he rather liked minerva, she was respectable, stern, but at the same time fair. all the other teachers were alright, though not really his age (as expected). 

remus walked quite briskly, trying to get to his assigned classroom before classes ended, so he wouldn’t be caught into the clutches of the crowd. unfortunately, it seemed that his class was on the other side of the university, and classes ended just about…

now.

doors burst open, and out came crowds of students, happy or sad, angry or calm, they all surrounded him like a tidal wave.

remus was only twenty-one years old. he graduated early and set out to become a professor. being a twenty-one-year-old professor meant that a lot of his students would be older than himself. as well as bigger.

he wasn’t exactly proud of his height. at a whopping five foot six, it would be an understatement to say he was short.

once the students flooded the hallways, he couldn’t see anything. heads and shoulders blocked his view, bodies blocked his way, it was chaos.

remus tried so desperately to get through, but nothing seemed to work. until he felt a hand grip his cotton sweater and pull him back.

not only was remus short, but also skinny. there was definitely no meat in his bones, so dragging him was an easy feat. an incredibly easy feat.

he flailed around for a second, trying to balance himself. once he saw a mass of red hair, he practically slumped in relief.

lily.

“lily thank the lord you’re here,” remus embraced his friend warmly, burrowing his head in her hair. he could feel the vibrations of her giggle as she wrapped her arms around him as well.

“well, what kind of friend would i be if i wasn’t here?” she released the hug, beaming at him. he grinned back down at her. remus hadn’t even realized that there was company until he heard a light cough behind him.

“oi mate, what do you think you’re doing hugging my girlfriend huh?” a very tall and broad guy came into view. at first, remus thought _“holy shit i’m dead”_ , but then he thought…

“boyfriend? you have a boyfriend and you didn’t tell me?” remus asked lily in an offended voice.

“well, i was going to tell you, but then you said you got a job here, so i decided to just tell you here in person… please don’t be mad?” lily sheepishly smiled. remus shook his head fondly.

“i’d never be mad at you.” he gave her a warm smile. another cough was heard from the intimidating boy.

back to thinking _"_ _holy shit i’m dead.”_

right before remus was about to flinch, he realized something.

_“i’m a professor. i can tell him off. because i. am. a. professor.”_

remus spun around, looked up and straight into the brown-eyed boy. for a second, remus studied him. black wire-rimmed glasses, messy dark brown hair, disheveled look; a natural playboy.

“yes? is there something i can help you with?” remus asked in a polite tone. the boy seemed taken back a bit but returned full force.

“i asked, what do you think you’re doing hugging my girlfriend?” the boy growled at remus, but the result was not exactly how the boy had planned.

“is there something wrong with embracing an old friend of mine?”

“well… no… but i’d like you to keep your hands off her!” the boy raised his voice, shoving his finger in front of remus’ face. remus was unperturbed.

“as a professor, i can assure you that any romantic relationship is banned between me and a student.”

“as a… as a what?”

“as a professor.”

the boy stared at him for a bit, looking him up and down (mostly just down) with wide eyes.

“no way are you a professor.”

“actually, yes i am. i’m teaching english literature this year.” the boy seemed even more shocked.

his mouth opened and closed, opened and closed, “…oh…er…”

lily let out a giggle, quickly covering her hands in front of her mouth to try to catch it, however, her attempt was fruitless.

the boy turned on her, “you knew?!?”

lily giggles again, “of course i knew james, remus here is my best friend. and i’d like you to treat him respectfully as a friend and professor please.”

the boy, james, stared at her, then remus, then back at her.

“what’s even happening?” james’ voice cracked a bit at the end.

“not a clue,” with that, remus continued walking down the hallway, even though he was pretty sure that this was the complete wrong hallway to walk down.

but then again, remus doesn’t have a clue about anything today.

especially not what to expect.

especially not where all the classrooms were.

especially not that lily had a boyfriend (a very rude and playboy-like one at that).

and especially, especially what was happening when a very handsome boy started hanging out with him.

but then again, remus doesn’t have a clue about anything, and maybe he doesn’t need one.


	2. ii

he was really regretting doing that dramatic exit and not asking lily where the english literature room is.

remus looked around, lost. no one was in sight, and all he wanted to do was get to the classroom, start unpacking, and maybe relax for a bit.

he was praying to every type of god he knew, and practically ripping his hair out in frustration.

so obviously, when he crashed into someone, he almost cried in relief.

that is, if he had enough breath to cry.

"ksfkn ger'off me—" remus choked out. the mystery man happened to fall on top of him, and also happened to be twice remus' size.

"oh shit man, so sorry, i didn't see you." the man scrambled off remus in panic, bringing remus upright. remus felt dizzy from the sudden movement, wincing and clutching his head.

a blurry face appeared in front of his own. once his vision cleared, he was met face to face with the most beautiful pair of stormy grey eyes he had ever seen. his breath caught in his throat, because fuck he was hot. high cheekbones, delicate lips and nose, soft black hair framing his face.

"are you alright?" the man asked him gently, cupping his cheek and peering at his face, "wouldn't want that pretty face of yours ruined."

_"wait what?"_

remus' cheeks blossomed red. all he wanted was to get to his classroom peacefully, without any problems. and those problems include flirtatious hormonal boys.

"u-uh yeah i'm fine," remus stuttered out, "h-hey, do you happen t-to know where r-room 204 is?" the man smiled at him, letting go of his cheek.

"yeah, but it's not going to be a class until next week since the new professor hasn't arrived yet, so for now english literature is in room 256."

"actually, the new professor has arrived." remus gave him a slight smirk. the man didn't understand.

"really? have you seen the new professor?"

"you're looking at him right now." remus almost laughed at the man's shocked face. he had a feeling that everyone will react like this once they realized that skinny little five foot six remus was a professor.

"y-you? p-pr-professor?"

"yes, my name is remus lupin. in class you'll probably have to call me professor lupin, but you can call me remus outside."

"o-oh, um my name is sirius. sirius black." remus' eyebrows shot straight up.

"black?" the black family was one of the most wealthiest family and popular donator to hogwarts. they were also unexplainably rude.

"don't let that change your opinion of me," sirius rushed out his words, "i hate my family, i'm not anything like them." remus understood what he meant, but he couldn't help himself from scolding him.

"even if you are embarrassed off how your family acts, it's absolutely unnecessary to say that you, quote on quote, hate them." sirius looked like a wounded puppy, staring at his shoes sheepishly.

"sorry..." remus immediately felt awful for acting the way he did. it wasn't sirius' fault that remus was defensive about family.

remus sighed, "no, i'm sorry for lashing out. anyways, can you show me to room 204? i really do need to set up the classroom."

sirius beamed at him again, completely forgetting about what just happened, "of course i can! follow me cutie."

later on, remus would have denied about having a warm feeling in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had a few complaints/questions about my deliberate lower case, and i'd just like to say that i am not going to start capitalizing. i, personally, like how it looks. if you have problems with that well i'm sorry then, just don't read


	3. iii

sirius had no clue what he was doing.

first, he was sprinting down the hallways in mad panic to get away from mckinnon because fuck she was scary. 

then, he crashed into a supposed professor. a very cute and vulnerable professor at that.

and now, he was unintentionally skipping class, to talk to said cute and vulnerable professor.

from what sirius had gathered, remus was a twenty-one-year-old man, fresh out of university, just to get back into university to teach. 

remus was also a very cute, witty, adorable, sarcastic, all in all beautiful and perfect twenty-one-year-old man, who was fresh out of university, just to get back into university to teach.

after skipping a whole day worth of classes, sirius had learnt that remus loved to curl up in an armchair with hot chocolate and a good book, wearing an oversized cotton sweater, listening to the soft pitter patter of rain and relax. he also loved the sea because it reminded him of the vastness that people seem to forget about even if it's right in front of them. oh, and he doesn't like charles dickens, but loves charlotte brontë.

he enjoyed hanging out with the tawny haired beauty. sirius often caught himself staring at those shining amber eyes, his soft jawline, his long delicate eyelashes, and generally just everything about remus.

sirius probably should have found it weird that he was two years older than his own professor, but instead, he found it cute and endearing.

to be honest, sirius was concerned about remus. he wasn’t very, let’s say, intimidating or stern looking, and he didn’t want students taking advantage of remus.

however, when sirius bought it up, remus merely winked at him, and said that not everything is how it is to the naked eye.

(sirius wanted to say “i’d like to see a lot more things of you naked than just an eye.” but of course, he didn’t. unfortunately.)

sirius felt extreme disappointment when remus said that he had to leave, but remus promised that he could come back tomorrow. at this, sirius walked back to the dorm he shared with his best mate, james.

sirius and james told each other everything.

sirius told james about his family problems, about his fears and dreams, and he came out to james about being homosexual first.

james told sirius about lily evans, the girl who he had been pining after for years until she finally agreed to go out with him, about his fears and dreams, and about what he wants to become in the future and such 

so obviously, once he got back to the dorm, he told james everything that just happened.

“—and oh my goodness his eyes, they’re beautiful, they look like the gods from heaven sculpted it with pure amber. and his hair is like a tuft of golden cotto—“

“ok ok sirius, i get it, you totally dig him. anyways, he’s friends with lily, did you know?” sirius raised his eyebrow.

“he’s friends with evans?”

“yup, he was hugging her in the hallways. i told him to keep his hands off her, because what kind of person would just hug my girlfri—“

“i thought you said they were friends. friends hug, james. we hug.”

james waved him off, “well, yeah, but at that time i didn’t know who he was, so i got really defensive and told him to back off like a good boyfriend—“

“right.”

“oh shut up you wanker, anyways, i told him to back off because like i don’t know him and he’s hugging lily. and then the dude looks at me straight in the eyes and is like ‘as a professor, any relationship between myself and a student is banned’ blah blah blah and then he walks off all dramatic.” james sucks in a deep breath, compensating for the air he lost while spewing all those words.

sirius tilts his head to the side, “and then that’s probably when i bumped into him.”

james stared at him blankly.

sirius stared back.

no more words were spoken.

the next day, sirius was absolutely buzzing with excitement. normally, he would be among those dead young adults, but today, the thought of seeing remus again kept him up and going. 

as soon as classes ended, he practically sprinted as if his life depended on it to classroom 204. once he crashed in, he spotted remus typing away on a laptop on his desk.

remus, not expecting the grand entrance that sirius so well provided, jumped in shock, effectively knocking over a pile of novels.

he swore quietly, moving around the mahogany desk to pick everything up. sirius apologized profusely.

“i’m so sorry remus, i didn’t mean to scare you like that i swear to god that it wasn’t on purpose and i h—“ sirius was cut off by remus’ melodic laugh. well, to sirius, it was melodic. it sounded like angels singing hymns, poets rehearsing their poems, bird chirping in the morning…

“sirius?” remus’ tentative voice cut through his daydreams. sirius blushed, stuttering out a quick apology before shoving the rest of the books to remus.

remus chuckles again, straightening up. he offered a hand to sirius, who was still on the floor, completely forgetting that he would not have the strength to lift him up.

sirius grabbed his hand, pulling. what he didn’t expect, was remus ending up being pulled down, instead of him being pulled up.

once again, the books flew everywhere, and remus sprawled on top of sirius. due to his small figure, sirius didn’t even blink an eye when he collapsed onto him.

remus turned beet red, trying to scramble off, but stopped when sirius warm and big hand held onto his waist. remus’ breath caught in his throat.

“s-s-sirius? w-what are you d-do-doing?” this seemed to bring sirius back down to earth a bit. 

“o-oh, sorry.” sirius grabbed remus by the waist and hoisted him up. remus let out a squeak of surprise, not used to being manhandled so easily.

no matter how much he tried to stop the red cheeks from burning, they just seemed to never stop.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! my name is fiona, and this is my first ever harry potter story ever! i'm very excited, and i hope you enjoyed this chapter :) also, warning that i am p young teen who knows absolutely nothing about how universities work, so if i get something wrong, please just politely tell me in the comments and not freak out on me. my wattpad is http://www.wattpad.com/user/fiona-pjo  
> and http://www.wattpad.com/user/fiona-hp


End file.
